


Sugar-Coated Granny Smiths

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, candy apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Azmaria, Rio, and Tiok sugar-coat some Granny Smiths.
Series: Hauntober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Sugar-Coated Granny Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for Granulated Sugar  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Candy Apples=  
> Characters: Schaden, Azmaria, Mae, Rio, Tiok, Nioku, Dean

=Candy Apples=

“Whatcha cooking,” Schaden asked, sitting at the counter, feet dangling. He sniffed the air, and licked his lips. “It smells like cinnamon and sugar.”

At the stove, Azmaria was mixing together sugar, corn syrup, spices, water, and orange food coloring over a high heat on the stove with a thermometer clipped to the pot.

“You’ll, uh, taste,” Azmaria said, watching it boil while stirring occasionally. A few Granny Smiths with green sticks in them were resting next to a couple of cookie sheets with parchment paper sprayed with a non-stick spray in them.

“Hmm, smells good, what are you cooking,” Mae asked, walking into the kitchen. She went for one of the Granny Smiths but Azmaria pulled the bowl away from her before Mae could make contact.

“Not yet,” Azmaria answered. “These are for what I’m making. You’ll just have to wait. Where are the triplets?”

“I’m not their keeper,” Mae answered, going to the fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice. “Ugh, it’s empty.” She tossed it aside then pulled out her phone, texting someone.

Azmaria pulled the pot from the oven and started rotating the pot at an angle before grabbing one of the Granny Smiths on a stick and started coating it with the orange substance.

“Morning,” Rio muttered out, walking into the room, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his hands. “What smells good?”

“Your mom’s making something,” Schaden answered. “Involves Granny Smiths.”

“Cool,” Rio muttered out and stepped up behind Azmaria, looking into the pot. “Orange? Why orange?”

“I’m feeling artsy,” she answered. After coating the Granny Smith, she put it on the parchment paper before handing the pot and another Granny Smith to Rio. “You finish. I’m going to go wake up your brothers.” She then left the room leaving the three teens alone.

“Don’t let the liquid sugar solidify,” Mae stated. “If that happens, you’ll have to remelt it.”

Rio nodded, yawning and coating the Granny Smith in his hand, still groggy from waking up. “Don’t see why she didn’t have _you_ do this, Mae.”

“We all know I’m shit in the kitchen,” Mae said, hopping up onto the counter, scrolling through whatever she was looking at. “Does Makhel know how well you are at homemaking?”

“You think he can cook well while half asleep,” Schaden asked, humming softly.

“Ooh, good point,” Mae stated, not looking up from her phone. “Be sure to not fall asleep.”

“Yeah, that’s a great help,” Rio stated as Tiok strolled in, pulling a blue tee shirt over his six-pack abs.

“Hey, housewife, what’re you making,” Tiok asked, strolling up behind him.

“You seem more awake,” Rio muttered out, thrusting the pot and a Granny Smith in his hands. He had already coated two of them in the liquid sugar. “You finish up.” He went to the other side of the counter and sat down next to Schaden, putting his head on the counter.

“Okay, when did you and Makhel stop texting last night,” Mae asked, putting her phone away, fully invested in her blond step-brother. She even scooted to face him, crossing her legs.

At her question, his phone went off and he pulled it out of his yellow pajama pants. After a glance, he started texting and Mae’s eyes went wide.

“You haven’t gone to sleep yet,” she gasped out. “Is he that interesting?”

Rio chose to ignore her as a grumbling Nioku, wearing just a pair of jeans and a crimson tank top entered the room with Dean obediently trailing behind him.

“Y’all ur loud,” he muttered, “can’t sleep.”

“It’s almost noon,” Tiok stated, licking his lips, staring at the liquid sugar-coated Granny Smith in his hand.

“Don’t eat that,” Azmaria stated, walking in, taking the Granny Smith and pot out of his hands. “I’ll finish this up. You guys eat breakfast or whatever.”

“Lunch for me,” Schaden stated.

“How do you wake up so early on a Sunday morning,” Nioku asked, yawning widely. Dean sat patiently next to Nioku.

“It’s almost twelve fifteen,” Mae said, raising an eyebrow at Nioku, who was in her field of vision. She was still sitting on the counter, body facing Rio. “You’ve slept all morning. How?”

He shrugged in response and sat down on the table, feet dangling in the air. “Why are you making tiny, orange gourds out of those Granny Smiths,” he asked.

“A snack,” Azmaria answered, finishing up the last one. She then put all of them in the fridge and set a timer for ten minutes. “Which you’ll be having after you have something healthy to eat.”

“Does hummus count,” Tiok asked, pulling out a container and immediately digging into it.

“It’s a legume,” Schaden stated. “Healthy.”

“Put it on bread,” Azmaria commanded.

Tiok nodded and so he then made everyone a sandwich with hummus, red pepper flakes, pesto, avocado, and tomatoes on toasted multi-grain wheat bread.

Mae remained where she sat on the counter and Nioku didn’t move from his spot on the table. Rio moved his head to watch Tiok, resting his chin on the counter. Schaden swung his feet gently and Azmaria helped Tiok make the sandwiches.

After everyone finished their sandwiches, Azmaria took out the sugar-coated Granny Smiths and put them on the counter. She then grabbed a frosting bag with chocolate frosting in it. She drew lines on them and then took pieces of chocolate cut into various shapes, making them look like miniaturized carved orange gourds.

“Ooh, they look awesome,” Tiok cried out, “what gave you the idea?”

“Rio’s weekly crafts magazine,” she answered.

“I was wondering where this week’s magazine went,” Rio muttered out.

Azmaria gave each of the kids a sugar-coated Granny Smith on a stick and they all bit in happily.


End file.
